


Maybe We'll Win This

by Fangodess



Series: The War on My Soul [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: What happened after Etienne woke up.





	Maybe We'll Win This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to do. I was away and had a lot of school work but I should be back till finals.

“You’re awake. Mon deau you’re awake. Thank God you’re awake,” Stanley exclaimed sobbing as he frantically threw himself half on top of Etienne hugging him as tightly as possible. He pulled back and looked at him, “How are you awake? You almost died. I almost lost you. I can’t loose you. Don’t ever do that again.”  
Etienne took Stanley’s hands gently in his, “Mon amour. It’s okay. I can’t guarantee everything will be okay but right now it is. We’ll be okay. God I love you so much, I’m so sorry,” Etienne sobbed.   
“It’s okay. I love you it’s okay,” Stanley said clinging to Etienne.   
Etienne gently slid his hands out of Stanley’s hands, “Okay so don’t freak out,” he said slowly.   
“What do you…” Stanley began to say before Etienne began to unwrap his wrists, “Etienne, mon amour. What are you doing? Stop,” he said in a blind panic until he saw Etienne’s wrists.   
“How?” he said reaching out and brushing his hands over the scars on Etienne’s wrists. Scars that’s all they were, no open wounds, not even a partially healing cut.   
“I think it’s the reason I’m alive. Here let me explain.”  
***   
Etienne lay in the bed wanting to call out. He had never thought that he would want to live, maybe not actively want to die but never did he think he would want to fight to live. They cared about him, he was hurting these people who cared about him. He finally had people he wanted to live for and he was about to take his last breathe. It wasn’t fair but then again when was his life ever fair. Stanley was going to stay with him. He wanted to tell him to leave, that he wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want Stanley to hurt, not for him, not ever. Suddenly he felt warmth wash over him. Maybe he was descending down to hell. It felt too warm and comfortable to be hell, had he made it to heaven? Of course not he’s a monster.   
“No, young Etienne, you are not dead not yet. It’s not your time,” he heard a gentle female voice say.   
He could see the soft glowing figure of a beautiful woman. She reached out to him touching his cheek gently.   
“I am sorry. I should have seen the way my curse would affect others but I selfishly only thought of punishing a truly kind hearted Prince who made a foolish mistake because he felt he had to prove himself. You don’t deserve this. When you receive true loves kiss you will wake up and your wounds will be healed and I will die. Your life for mine is a worthy exchange I have lived many a lifetimes, just do something for me. Don’t throw it away. You have so much potential and so many people who love and will fight for you, lean on them. Goodbye my young friend, prove them all wrong,” she said voice fading off.   
The warmth and glow disappeared and was again replaced by the harsh darkness but only for a moment because he felt a pair of lips on his own and his eyes shot open as he sat up with a gasp.   
***   
“The sorceress,” Stanley said breathlessly at the conclusion of Etienne’s explanation.   
Before Etienne could reply the door slowly slid opened causing them both to look up. Mrs. Potts walked in red face and cry, “Stanley dear I know you said you’d stay with him but…” she screamed the minute she saw Etienne sitting up.   
“That’s not… you were dead,” she stuttered out.   
“The sorceress,” Etienne said, “she saved me”  
Mrs. Potts again shrieked running over and wrapping her arms around Etienne.   
“You’re okay. Thank goodness. You’re okay,” she said sobbing.   
“Don’t cry Mrs. Potts. I’m so sorry,” Etienne said gently rubbing her back.   
“I couldn’t save you. I was supposed to be able to save you,” she sobbed.   
“It’s okay, I’m okay. It was never your duty to save me. I’m okay now,” he said.   
The door again opened causing Mrs. Potts to pull back and look at the door. In walked Cogsworth, his stony exterior hiding the raging emotions inside of him.   
“Mrs. Potts, I told you it would be a bad idea to come in here. We should go, he wouldn’t want us to have to watch him die,” he said emotionlessly, unable to see Etienne as Stanley and Mrs. Potts were standing in the way.   
“He’s not wrong,” Etienne pipes up from the bed.   
Cogsworth’s eyes grew to the size of the moon and he turned as pale as a sheet, “I have truly lost my mind,” he said quietly.   
“He’s alive,”Mrs. Potts said calmly walking towards Cogsworth and placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“That’s not possible,” he said again, still in shock.   
“The sorceress,” Stanley and Etienne said at the same time.   
“So your alive,” he said like he was still processing it.   
“Yes,” Etienne said standing up and hugging the man, “I guess I still have time to prove them wrong,” he said as he pulled away.   
“You could hear me?” Cogsworth asked.   
“Of course. I never knew you thought that much of me,” Etienne said.   
Giving a half bow he added, “I hope I can live up to it one day.”  
“I’m sure you will but I must ask your wrists…” Cogsworth said having noticed them when he bowed.   
“The sorceress healed them I believe,” Etienne replied.   
“This is wonderful. We must go tell the others,” Mrs. Potts finally exclaimed dragging Etienne out.   
The crowd was all shocked and happy. Adam and Belle insisted they hold a party. Only the staff came as it was short notice and they had no want for the villagers. Etienne tried to insist they didn’t need to go through the trouble but of course they did. They were always too kind to him. Finally when the night ended Stanley and Etienne stumbled back to their room perhaps a little tipsy.   
They fell into the bed kissing and giggling.   
“I love you so much,” Stanley said kissing him again.   
“I love you too,” Etienne said, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok Mon Cher just don’t do that to me ever again,” Stanley said.   
Etienne froze, “I can’t promise that,” he whispered. Stanley froze not knowing how to respond to that.   
“I’ll try… I am trying as hard as I can but I can’t stop it I’ve tried and it just makes it worse. I’m so sorry you deserve someone better. Someone who isn’t screwed up in the head. I understand if you want to go,” Etienne said quietly.   
“Marry me?” Stanley said suddenly.   
“I… what?” Etienne said shakily.   
“Marry me? I know it won’t fix anything. I know you’ll still have bad days , horrible days, days where you don’t want to live but I want to be there for every up and down. I love you so much, I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I’ll be there for you as much as I can,” Stanley said.   
“This won’t fix me. I might still end up killing myself in the end. I don’t know what will happen with what ever this is. I don’t know what I’ll do. I’m still a time bomb,” Etienne said.   
“I don’t care. We’ll figure it out together. I know me loving you isn’t going to end all your problems but I want to be there every step of the way. So will you marry me?” Stanley said, “unless you don’t want to if that’s why you’re saying all this I understand. You just went through a near death experience I understand if you’re not ready,” Stanley rambled.   
“No… I mean yes… I mean of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much,” Etienne gushed kissing Stanley firmly.   
“Really?” Stanley said beaming.   
“Yes, of course,” Etienne beamed back.  
“We're getting married,” Stanley said giddily.   
“Yeah we are,” Etienne said just as giddily half tackling Stanley as he went to kiss him, placing his forehead on his and looking into his eyes smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the last one unless you want a marriage fic.


End file.
